


Steamy Swamps

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies), Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: I'm sorry this exists, M/M, This took away half of my life span, WHY THE M-PREG?!?!, You better fucking like this, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crack fic
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Thomas the Tank Engine
Kudos: 7





	Steamy Swamps

Shrek and Thomas had been having an affair for some time now, not to the knowledge of his wife and kids. They intended to keep it that way. If anyone else found out about what happened between the two of them behind closed doors, it would send a wave of chaos across the ogre's life. The two cleaned up the mess they had made, not wanting to leave any evidence of the past events behind. The forbidden lovers shared some small talk for a moment before saying their goodbyes. Shek let his eyes linger on Thomas as he chugged away into the darkness, part of him wishing that he didn't have to keep his relationship with the train a secret. He quickly snapped himself out of that thought and started preparing for when his family came back, though he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to the blue tank.

Fiona and the kids arrived from the midnight market once it was time to eat, Fiona subtly eyeing Shrek from the other side of the table. He'd been acting off recently, but she just couldn't figure out why. She dismissed her suspicions and carried on with dinner, trying not to think about it too much.

The next day, Fiona had managed to drag Shek out of the swamp house to go to Humpty Dumpty's dinner party for the parents and kids of his nursery. Shrek hated dinner parties. They were usually full of small talk and weird food, definitely not his style. Though, Fiona somehow managed to convince him to go with her and the kids. When he arrived, he saw all the others there. The three blind mice, Puss in Boots, Pinnochio and Thomas were all there. Nobody knew the father of Thomas' kids, well, nobody but himself and Shrek. They hadn't meant for it to happen, but Thomas refused to get rid of them despite the amount Shrek protested.

As they all put in their orders, an idea came to mind. Shrek glanced at Thomas before ordering an extra-large sausage, grabbing the tank's attention. The ogre let a small smirk curl his lips at the flushed look on the other's face. Once the food arrived, he maintained eye contact with Thomas as he put the sausage in his mouth, subtly pulling it in and out for a moment before breaking eye contact and continuing to eat. Thomas' blush deepened as he watched the ogre, quickly excusing himself to go to the bathroom as a...problem arose. Shrek followed a few minutes after, trying to keep his own situation under control. 

He entered the bathroom and headed to one of the stalls, slowly opening it to see Thomas pleasuring himself. A light creaking could be heard from where Shrek was standing, along with muffled toots of pleasure. Shrek smirked as he quickly positioned himself behind the tank and pushed into him, letting out a pleasured sigh. Thomas yelped at the surprise entrance, feeling a mixture of pain, shock, and pleasure. Shrek continued to push into his lover until he heard a knock on the door. He abruptly stopped and looked to the door. "We're- I'm busy!" He called before the door opened to reveal Fiona, a face full of shock. "Shrek..?" She asked, examining the scene in front of her. Shrek quickly pulled out of Thomas and tried to make himself look as presentable as possible. Fiona just shook her head and walked away, not wanting to talk to the other. "Fiona, wait!" He called, racing after her. "Just go away!" She said, speeding up. Before Shrek could do anything, she had gotten the kids together and left. The ogre started out the window as he watched his family leave, feeling a huge wave of guilt hit him.

-Time Skip-

It's been three months since Fiona had caught Shrek with Thomas, and most people were starting to get suspicious. Why were Fiona and Shrek spending so much time apart? Any time that dreaded question came up, Fiona just laughed and dismissed it, knowing how everyone would react if they found out what actually happened between the two. 

Shrek had joined the royal army, feeling he had no reason to try and stay alive. His wife left him, he couldn't see his kids, and he was having to stay with the reason all of this had happened. He'd been kicked out of his house and was forced to stay with Thomas until he could find somewhere else to live. He really didn't want to stay with the tank, but what other choices did he have?

Today, Shrek was going out on his first mission. There was said to be a disturbance in a nearby swamp that their team had to investigate. As they approached the swamp, Shrek started to recognise his surroundings. His eyes widened with fear as he bolted to the door of his old house, frantically knocking on the door. "Fiona? Kids?!" He called, his fear growing as he got no reply. After three attempts at knocking, he kicked down the door. He stared in horror at the scene in front of him. His only family was lying dead on the floor. Shrek turned and fled his old house, not being able to bear the sight anymore. He ran as far away as he could, the image burned into his memory.

-Time Skip 2: Electric Bugaloo-

It's been four months since Fiona and the triplets were found dead in their home. Shrek had been trying to cope in any way he could, but nothing seemed to be working. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the bloody scene of his massacred family. It was horrifying. 

It was a rainy day today. Shrek opened his umbrella as he shielded the package in his hands, not wanting to ruin it. He arrived at his destination, knocking on the door. He heard a few faint whispers before it swung open, causing him to jump back. Shrek hesitated for a moment before stepping inside the dark room, finding his way to the agreed spot and waited.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and there was a loud bang. "SURPRISE!" Two disfigured children cried as they ran towards the ogre. Shrek screamed as he backed away from them, though he started to recognise them. They were green with pipes sticking out from all sorts of places. Truly a terrifying sight. As Shrek put the parcel down, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while. He turned towards the source of the voice, choking up a bit as he approached him. "Hello, Thomas." He said, smiling as a tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
